


Until early morning light

by Antiel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: DLSS2016, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcyland, F/M, Jane Foster/Thor implied, Soulmate AU, but not dvelved on, depression and it's symptoms are mentioned, if you think I didn't tag it as something this story needs to be tagged as please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiel/pseuds/Antiel
Summary: Elizabeth Darcy welcomes the world by giving her first (but not last) scream. Everybody rejoices, the baby is checked over, found healthy and given to the tired parents. They spot her words, and they are glad to see them.Not that they would love their baby-girl any less without them. But they are both blank so they know how hard life can be if you don't have the Mark. Her life will be shaped by this unreadable gray line, but it doesn't matter, nothing other than the tiny bundle in their arms matters right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedwriter916](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwriter916/gifts).



> This was a gift for wickedwriter916 on Darcy Lewis Secret Santa 2016. It was supposed to be way more Shieldshock centric but Darcy took over.

**1.**

Elizabeth Darcy Lewis was born in early hours of 13th June 1986 to one newly married Elizabeth Lewis (née Bennet). She was welcomed into the world by her mother, her father Paul Lewis and of course the staff of Vermont Medical Center.

Elizabeth Darcy welcomes the world by giving her first (but not last) scream. Everybody rejoices, the baby is checked over, found healthy and given to the tired parents.

They spot her words, and they are glad to see them. Now they are grey and blurred on the tiny form, but they can turn black at any time.

Not that they would love their girl any less without them. But they are both blank so they know first-hand how society can be cruel towards those who don’t conform to it.

Being blank can still be a stigma especially among the older generations or some more conservative religious groups.

It doesn’t matter, nothing other than the tiny bundle in their arms matters right now.

“Hello Ellie, you are the prettiest baby in the world, do you know that? I’ve been looking forward to seeing you, and now you’re finally here! I mean I’ve seen the sonogram pictures, and I totally felt you kicking my bladder, don’t think we won’t be having a talk about it young lady, but…but this is so real, and you’re here! So pretty and small, I mean, look at your tiny tiny nails, and your tiny hairy…ears?” Elizabeth sounded indignant. “Are you supposed to have hairy ears? Well, I’ve seen old guys with hair sticking out of their ears, but babies? Should I call a nurse, or a doctor, or maybe…”

“Elizabeth, breathe!” interrupted Paul softly, humour evident in his voice, eyes still not leaving the baby.

 “You’ll have plenty of time to talk to her when she’s awake.” He smiled gently. “Have to agree with you on one thing, she **is** the prettiest kid in the world.”

He kissed his wife and then their daughter. Life was perfect.

 

**2.**

Ellie was 5 when she came home from pre-school with her father. Her mother greeted her in a living room with a bright smile. “Hi Ellie, how was your first day? Did you make some new friends?”

At the sullen look, her smile faded. She asked carefully. “You didn’t get into a fight?”

“Did she?” the second question was aimed at her amused husband who just entered the living room.

“No love, nothing like that. Our daughter just wanted to ask you something.”

Ellie was holding herself stiffly, gathering courage to ask her mother. Elizabeth’s patience got shorter as the silence grew longer. It was broken by loud. “MOM, CAN I CHANGE MY NAME?”

Most kids when nervous, tend to mumble, their quiet words slurring together. Not her Ellie though. She was always careful with her articulation, but when she was nervous, she got **loud**. (Louder than usual at least)

“You don’t like your name anymore, sweetie?” She asked carefully, trying to read her daughter’s mood.

Ellie visibly deflated, grasping her Papa’s hand. He was always able to calm both of them just by touch alone. “Noo, just….. we have 3 other Ellies in our class. I don’t want to be one of four.”

Ah yes! At this stage in life Ellie was not very keen on the whole “sharing” thing. She could be generous if given a chance, but slightest amount of even just perceived pressure and she would clam down. You would be able to hear the unspoken “Mine!” as if it was shouted in your ear and amplified by a thousand bullhorns.

They all sat together on a couch, Ellie seated herself between her two favouritest parents (Her words, that cheeky imp!)

“So have you thought of a name?” asked Elizabeth when they were sitting comfortably.

“Uhuh, my middle name, I wanna be Darcy.”

 

**3.**

Darcy was starting to get quite worried. At 15 her mark has been legible for long time. That was not the problem. The problem being her mark was still grey!

She was 15 (almost an adult…in her mind at least) and yet it seemed her soulmate has yet to be born!

She knew soulmates can be platonic. She accepted that and loudly opposed those who thought otherwise. But the cliché rom-com loving part of her was hoping for her prince/princess charming.

She worried because the age difference was getting larger with each passing year, while her words remained stubbornly grey.

The words themselves didn’t particularly help either. “Excuse me ma'am. Are you lost?” She was scared that not only their age difference would be too great for relationship, but that they would meet when Darcy was old, possibly senile old woman wandering the streets in a nightgown. What a depressing thought.

It was not matter of not finding love. Mark was not a fool-proof way to find love. Markless people like her parents were still able to find happiness in a relationship. Besides there were plenty of stories about people abused or even killed by their soulmate. It wasn’t talked about much. And if by a chance it made news, it was spun in a way to blame the victim. Maybe Darcy was better off without her soulmate. This way she could choose her own future.

 

**4.**

At the age of 22, Darcy’s world-view changed completely. It seems that the Norse mythology is not really a mythology but somewhat misremembered account of history long past. In her opinion some of the things written in Edda had to be the worst case of Telephone (Chinese whispers) related maiming of information. She tried to ask Thor about the more outrages stuff like Sleipnir. Thor proved he was truly raised a prince (even if he tended not to use his manners) as he deflected the question every time she tried raise the topic.

Maybe it’s better not to know, she’s already had enough nightmares about metal fire-breathing giants, she didn’t need to think of interspecies coupling resulting in spider-horses. (8 legs!)

Couple months after leaving Puente Antiguo she finished her Bachelor’s degree in Political Science and was set on continuing her studies online.

She sadly didn’t fit at Culver anymore, her New Mexico experience still too fresh in her memory and combined with all the information she couldn’t talk about? Not really conducive to living her care-free (compared to now) life she did before. She told her parents heavily redacted version of what happened to explain why she wanted to stay with Jane. They understood. They always did.

 

**5.**

At 23 Darcy was juggling her studies, grant applications for funding of Jane’s work and Jane herself. The last one was day and night job by itself, as Jane got steadily more depressed and frantic. Basic self-care was often too much for the tiny scientist. She was running herself ragged. But under the watchful eyes of her best friend/intern/caretaker Jane slowly but steadily improved. Oftentimes it was uphill battle, but they made it through the toughest time together.

Both kept themselves so busy that Darcy didn’t realize her words changed colour. She found out in Tromso.

She didn’t have time to ponder on it or even discuss it with Jane as it became apparent it was SHIELD’s doing that got them here. Battle of New York happened and afterwards she was able to call her parents since the NDAs were proven moot by the fact that Thor was on all the channels, being celebrated along with the new group dubbed as the Avengers.

Then Thor was gone again without a call, message or letter. Even a damned carrier pidgeon would do!

They left Tromso observatory behind and went to visit Jane’s mom in London. First couple days were rough. Jane didn’t seem to be sad just numb. Darcy wasn’t sure what was worst. Since now not even Science! could get Jane out of her funk.

On day 4 she got mad. She raved and screamed and yelled and shouted at the fact her soulmate just up and left. AGAIN! He promised he’d come back. After spending all her energy, she cried while Darcy held her. They fell asleep cuddling, and in the morning her Jane was back.

There was bit more steel in her spine and lot more ice in her eyes, but everybody changes, and she even agreed to a date. So no reason to worry, right? Famous last words.

 

**6.**

24-year-old Darcy found herself in Stark Tower! They (Janie, Thor and she) came here 3 days ago, and it was approximately as long since she slept for more than 3 hours. Darcy was entering the manic slightly deranged stage of sleep-deprivation, and there was still much more unpacking to be done.

For now, it didn’t matter! She was on a quest! Important quest! Quest for coffee! It had to be here somewhere! She kept searching blindly through the maze of corridors that looked exactly like the ones she’s been searching through 20 minutes ago. Not once did she thought to ask the AI she admired and praised just day before…. Or was it 2 days before? Oh well…

After what seemed like days (but was actually minutes) she was able to find a kitchen stocked with coffee!!! She was just about the make some when somebody cleared their throat and asked “Excuse me ma'am. Are you lost?”

If Darcy has been in better shape she might have said something intelligent, done something elegant and graceful. Wishes and fishes…or horses…. No matter the animal, she didn’t and because of the sleep-deprivation and being naturally high-strung she yelped and jumped. That sent the tin that was containing the treasure of all treasures flying.

Darcy’s knees were no longer capable of providing support so she ended up falling on her ass in the middle of the coffee rain.

There was a second of a shocked silence, that was filled by both currently present parties blinking owlishly. If Darcy didn’t start laughing, they might have stood there in stunned stupor to this very day.

In between giggle fits she was able to get out “Totally didn’t see this coming! I mean couple years ago I was teased for being boring and now look at me! Apparently breaking into Captain America’s apartment in a quest for coffee.” She noticed said owner of the apartment was still staring at her. That made her stop laughing immediately and she realized what has been said.

“Wait, are you my soulmate?” she asked quietly. He nodded tentatively unsure how to react to the sudden mood shift. In the background herd of roombas tidying up could be heard.

She smiled softly. “I’m sorry about the mess. I didn’t know this was your kitchen, I thought it communal or something. No wait, I probably didn’t think at all. Sorry about the intrusion, I’m not some rabid fan trying to sneak a peek or whatever. It was really honest mistake, Captain.” Captain America’s expression remained the same and Darcy couldn’t stand it. She was a sleepy coffee-addicted, brain muddled about to cry mess. She had to leave, now!

“Well, sorry! I gotta go, I was supposed to go to the lab, but since I don’t wish to break in any other apartments, I really should go to bed. Jarvis might even help me find it. Sorry again! Bye!” said Darcy with forced cheer that she didn’t feel at all.

She was halfway to the door when she heard “Don’t go….please.” She slowly turned around looking straight in his eyes. Seeing the heartbreak in them, she slowly approached him, extended her hand and introduced herself.

“Hi, I am Elizabeth Darcy Lewis, but please call me Darcy. I’ve been waiting for you for a long time. Not as long as you did, though. For a long time, I was worried I would be way older, or would be in retirement home when we’ve finally met.”

“Hello, my name is Steven Grant Rogers, please call me Steve. May I ask why?” he took her hand enjoying the contact. ‘She was real’

“Well my mark has been grey for a long time, and the ma’am didn’t help either.”

“Understandable” smiled Steve.

They’d talked for hours about everything and nothing. And when Darcy finally went to bed, it was in an embrace of a person she was waiting for so long for. It was not a happy-end but it was definitely a good start to one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all for now, I might expand this one day, but don't hold your breath it will be anytime soon. I would have a gold medal from procrastination, if I ever get around to accepting it XD Thank you for reading and have a nice day :)


End file.
